tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt is a Silent stealthy cybernetic Scout concept created by Blastertronus. His theme is Soundwave's theme from Transformers: Robots in Disguise. And his battle theme is Vs. Morpho Knight from Kirby: Star Allies' Ost Origins The Creator is coming up with a new origin for Thunderbolt! Personality and behavior Thunderbolt is the spy master and covert agent who uses various technology to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for transmissions and creeping bitches like you out. He is also Very loyal to The Physicus, being his Right hand man, whos very persistent, skilled on the battlefield, and is fixated on security protocol, as he will do the most unpredictable of things, even making some pretty violent kills (straight out of kill bill), just to get the job done. Appearance He wears a Teufort Knight, Virtual Vewfinder painted with A Distinctive Lack of Hue, Flak Jack, Flapjack, Sneaky sleeves, Sole Saviors, Arm armor pad from Heavy on both arms, Flight of the Monarch, and Orion's Belt. He is usually Burgundy BLU yet some depictions of him depicted him as being RED. He is bigger than a normal scout, being between the heights of the heavy and sniper. Powers and Abilities * Technomorphism - Thunderbolt is made up of completely intelligent and adaptive transforming nanomachines that he can manipulate in any way He see fit. This allows him to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate themselves, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information. **'Doppelgänger Morphing' - Because of his Technomorphism ability, he can alter his form to take on the appearance of others, yet he can only transform into that person if he kills said person. * Electricity Absorption - He also power to absorb electricity and utilize it in some way, buy Utilize it, he just use it for killing. He's equipped with various weaponry to use the electricity he absorbed to make it into various shapes such as swords or knives, or he can shoot it from his palms or the "Gun face". * Skills and Master reflexes - Thunderbolt is known by many to have the ability to defect and reflect attacks with his arms or just down right dodge the attack, and He is a Master at using any kind of weapon, this means if he gets his hands on a alien weapon, he would know how to use it. **he also knows several martial arts which add to his shear skills at hand to hand combat and use of any kind of melee weapons. * Intelligents '''- Thunderbolt has a very high IQ, this makes him good at almost anything whether its math of using it to lay out traps and stuff, this also makes him very unpredictable and dangerous at the same time. * '''Hacking Intuition - Thunderbolt knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him and/or his comrades in various situations. * Recording Manipulation: - 'Like Soundwave, Thunderbolt can create, shape and manipulate all forms of recording of information, including CDs, documents, books, USB devices, cassettes, computers, videos, writing, etc. He can alter recordings to make it say something false rather than something true, or make it gibberish and incomprehensible. *'Congenital insensitivity to pain - very few people might know that that he can't feel pain because he suffers from Congenital Analgesia. This means that if he gets injured in any shape or form he can walk it off like if it was nothing. He uses it to his advantage in battle for obvious reasons. Weaknesses and Faults *'Destruction of head' - Thunderbolt can be easily taken by Destroying his head in any shape or form. This can also kill him, but because he has a healing factor he will just simply come back, yet it can slow him down from doing his work. So the only to kill him for good is by destroying his body after the head, which can be very hard due to the fact that its some what indestructible. *'Can't Repair His own body' - If some of Thunderbolt Nanomachines manages to get destroyed (although there near to indestructible). He can't not recover from it and can be easily weaken him and can be easily be put offline for good, if such thing happens. * 'Emps '- This is an obvious one as many robotic freaks out there. as He can easily be stunned for a minimal amount of time by Emps that are specially made to take out machines with high defense. ** Sappers work too but it only increases his power due to his Electricity absorptions ability. Trivia *his character took inspiration from Transformers prime Soundwave, and Transformers animated Shockwave *He was originally Blastertronus's Tf2Sona *Thunderbolts catchphrase is the spy_tape_03.wav file slowed down to 75% *Though not yet confirmed, there is a rumors that say that Thunderbolt was one of the few freaks out there who is able to defeat Doppelganger. *There are plans for him to be a Freak Fortress and a Slender Fortress boss Category:Scouts Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Butchers Category:Intellectuals Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:BLU Team Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Crossover Freaks Category:Giants